1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a protection circuit module for a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a battery which can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Secondary batteries are classified into nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) secondary batteries, nickel-hydrogen (Ni-MH) secondary batteries, lithium secondary batteries, and the like. Lithium secondary batteries are divided into lithium ion secondary batteries using a liquid electrolyte and a lithium polymer secondary batteries using a polymer electrolyte, depending on the kind of electrolyte used. In addition, lithium secondary batteries are divided into a prismatic type, a cylinder type, a pouch type, and the like, depending on their shapes.
A battery pack using a lithium secondary battery typically includes a bare cell and a protection circuit module. The bare cell refers to a structure including an electrode assembly, an electrolyte and an outer case in which the electrode assembly and the electrolyte are housed. The protection circuit module protects the bare cell from overcharge or overdischarge when the bare cell is charged or discharged.